zombotronfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombotron 2: Time Machine
The Zombotron 2: Time Machine is the third installment of the Zombotron series.Zombotron2:Time Machine(Zombotron3) Plot The story picks up from where the 2nd Zombotron game (see Zombotron 2 (game) ) left off. The player has repaired the escape shuttle he found in the space base and now needs only fuel and embarks upon a journey to obtain it. He encounters numerous skeletons, zombies & spiders on the way. Soon he finds fuel near a convoy of vehicles with biobots guarding it. He decides to wait for some time and see if they leave. However the player is sadly mistaken. Soon, a biobot appears behind the player and traps the player in a gassing room and gasses the player. The unconscious player is then put in the convoy and the convoy starts up but a girl wearing a mask ambushes the convoy and kills the biobots then screen darkens and the scene changes. The player (at this point of time wearing only underwear) is seen waking up in an unknown place. He is attacked by a silver robot. He kills it and proceeds only to find the girl (I will refer to her as Fina as her name is revealed in the last level of the game) who ambushed the biobot convoy (they refer to the biobots as scavengers) and another man who introduces himself as Fina's father. Fina asks the hero to go get some ammunition and armour and meet them at the garage. And thus the hero's adventure began. The hero starts out again but, this time he goes out to clean up the zombies, skeletons, and spiders from the bunker's entrance. However, when this is finished, you need to go to the scrapyard for supplies and stuff with Fina and collect a part. However, when this part is obtained, you will see a huge werewolf boss and when defeated, there is a hidden backpack which will let you have up to 4 different weapons in your inventory. The player will need to defend Fina and power up the Time Machine. The time machine is almost fully charged but, you need to go back in time for a truck that was hidden on the intro to Zombotron 2. When obtained, you can drive it and carry your rocket to the bunker. This is not all and when completely finished, you will get off the Planet Zombotron.... Realizing that this was far from over. At the end of the game (stage 16), you find out Fina and her father are attacked. (You here her say "they're attacking us and you need to get here fast!" You get to the unfinished bunker and find Fina's father dead on the truck, and Fina is no where to be found. Afterwards you leave the game or go further to search for Fina but find the robomachine from the previous game, Zombotron 2. Thus, ending the game Gallery Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 4.00.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 4.00.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 4.01.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 4.03.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 4.03.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 4.04.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-08-23 at 4.04.52 PM.png Category:Game